


she's young and pure. (and he can't help himself)

by bbypsycho



Category: One Direction
Genre: 16 year old Louis, 24 year old Harry, Alcohol Abuse, Drug Abuse, F/M, Female Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Innocent Louis, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Older Harry, Oral Sex, Punk Harry, Sexual Content, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, girl louis, louis in dresses, louis' name is Louna in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9970811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbypsycho/pseuds/bbypsycho
Summary: "Beneath your perfume and make-upYou're just a baby in disquiseAnd though you know that it's wrong to be alone with me,that kiss me look is in your eyes."Louna is just sixteen, pure mind and heart, posters of boy bands still up on her wall.Harry is twenty four and his mind is anything but pure when he catches glimpses of the girl next door.





	1. Chapter 1

Believe him when he says that he's not a pervert. Really, he's not. He doesn’t have some sick obsessions with teenage girls. He wasn’t creepy, all of his relationships so far have been with women his age. It wasn’t the fact that she was younger, just a girl, still in high school. And it wasn’t the fact that she ran around in those little dresses, and her long brown hair that she lets flowing in the wind, when she didn’t have braids or even those cute little buns she does sometimes. It was her eyes and how, even from all the way across the street, they were always shining with glee. He things they were blue, or maybe green, he wasn’t sure. Her smile gleamed brightly with her teeth pearly white. She looked as sweet as the ice cream she gets from the ice scream man on a summer day. The years he's lived right here, he's never seen her frown- actually, the only time was when she fell off of her bike and scraped her knee. She cried, but she was much younger then. Back then, he only thought of her as a pretty little girl on his street. But she's growing up, and his feelings changed fast. He didn’t watch her all the time, only sometimes when he just happens to see her come home from school, she walks past his yard before she crosses the street. It’s the closest they’ve been. He watches her when he's on his porch having a smoke and she's out watching her little brother play in the front yard. He could smoke inside but, then he wouldn’t get a clear view.

She doesn’t look at him, never has. He's never spoken to her either, he wouldn’t know what to say. He imagines her voice is as sweet and soft as her body looks. He tries not to stare at her body too much, that would make him creepy, but sometimes he cant help it. A few times, she's washed her fathers car with her friends, in their bathing suit, her friends wetting her with the hose. She was short, used to be so thin but, she sure has grown. She had a petite figure, her hips curvy. He just wanted to hold her in his arms. He hated when he had to go to work, or anywhere away from his home. Afraid he'd miss her.

Harry is twenty four years old, so he's not some old creepy guy. He worked at a book store, minimum wage but he made money other ways as well. He had to afford to live in his house. There was no way he'd even consider moving. He sold weed every now and then, mostly to friends. If he didn’t smoke it all first. He did turn to alcohol and drugs in this time, the only time in his life where he truly felt alone, lonely. Even when he was around his friends or back home for Christmas. There was only one thing he wanted, one beautiful creature he wanted and it was her. He wanted her body, her kisses, her touches. He wanted her for himself, laid naked in his bed with the sheets wrapped around her small body. He wanted to picture her like that. Why couldn’t he picture her like that? Because it wasn’t meant to be. She wasn’t supposed to be his, wasn’t allowed. The gods up above must hate him for forbidding him to go out and kiss the girl of his dreams. Sometimes when he'd watch her go home, shed be in one if her little dresses or skirts, her smooth legs will be covered in knee socks. He'd squeeze his own wrist as tight as he could to stop himself from going out there. Sometimes blood would trickle down his arms. That’s how much he wanted her, how much he needed her.

it was Sunday, and harry had friend's over. They were supposed to go out and go watch the game at a bar but the weather had been so bad. It was storming so they stayed harry didn’t have cable so they couldn’t watch it here, they did the next best thing, brought out the alcohol and drugs. Harry didn’t do hard drugs. Only wee, unlike zayn, zayn was a complete druggie. They’ve been friends since high school though. Liam worked with him at the book store and he knew niall through liam.

he hasn’t seen her since Friday, it made him sad, anxious. Where was she? At a friends? Visiting her grandmother? Sometimes an elderly lady comes to pick her up. He figured it was her grandmother. Wherever she was, he wanted her home. He wanted to see the light in her bedroom flicker off, letting him know she was safe in bed.

"can you come over here and roll one up?" he heard Liam ask from behing him. He was stood by the window, looking out. Occasionally hed mutter out a comment about the weather but, he wasn’t looking out there for the weather. He sighed and pulled himself sway from the window, sitting down in front of the coffee table and began rolling another blunt. He already smoked one by himself, his eyes were red and glazed but he knew they could do this all night. Knee socks by the arctic monkeys began to play on his stereo, and he sighed deeply. It made him think of her. He missed her, missed watching her skip up her steps and into her house. He was such a fucking wreck, a fucking creep. He knew it but damn, he couldn't stop it. He wished he never laid eyes on her but then again, he wanted to lay way more then just his eyes on her. His baby.

"Pass it" Zayn said once he was done with the blunt, him and Liam getting into this little argument about how Liam asked for it first. He didn't care. He just set it down and walked back over to the window, letting them deal with it. 

"Hey H, is it okay if I drink this?" He heard Niall ask, looking back and seeing the bottle with only one shot of Vodka left in it. 

"Go ahead" he said, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was he alone with his thoughts about her. In that moment, a car pulled into her drive way. His heart skipped a beat. She got out and held her coat, the wind blowing her hair around. She waved to whoever was in the car before they drove off, running up to her porch and what looked like digging in her pocket. It was raining so he couldn't see that well. But when she walked into her house and closed the door, he sighed again. It wasn't enough, he wanted to see more of her. He knew she wouldn't be coming out the rest of the night so he walked over to the kitchen to get his pack of cigarettes, putting one between his teeth and lighting it up, leaning against the counter and sighing deeply as he closed his eyes. He needed a change, maybe he'd go out and find someone to have a quick fuck with. He knew it wouldn't satisfy him though. He wanted her for fucks sake. He took his cigarette from his mouth and blew out the smoke, grabbing a hair tie from the drawer in his kitchen counter and tying his hair up. He keeps meaning to go get a hair cut but, he never gets around to it. He hardly gets around to anything. A few moments later he heard quick knocking on his door, which was odd since he hardly ever gets visitors. 

"Got it!" He heard Liam day from the living room. He didn't care enough to say Anything back. He figured someone just had the wrong house, that's happened a couple of times. He heard Liam open the door before setting some of the shot glasses they previously used in the sink, turning on the water to rinse them out before hearing Liam's voice again. 

"Hey Harry, this chick is wondering if she can use your phone" he heard and furrowed his eyebrows, taking his cigarette out of his mouth as he turned. In an instant, he coughed on the smoke he was about to exhale, his body going hot and his mouth as dry as ever. It was her, but why. Why was she here. He didn't get any warning. He looked a mess, his house looked a mess. He was so caught up in her head, he almost didn't here her wonderful voice. 

"I didn't want to bother but, the powers out at my house. And I didn't see any other light on but yours. If it's okay, I'd just like to call my mom" she said, her voice was just like he thought I'd be, soft, polite. A hint of shiver. He guessed that was just because she was soaked from the storm outside. Her hair was long, down to her hips when it was wet. Her coat was one but unzipped so he could see that she was wearing a baby blue shirt and some jeans. He's never seen her in jeans, mostly because they hardly got weather like this. 

"I can go if it's a problem?" He heard again, making him snap out of his thoughts. 

'Speak you fucking idiot. Speak'

"Um, g-go ahead. The landline is right there" he said, pointing to the wall next to her. He tried to play it cool like he didn't care, putting his cigarette between his teeth again and turning around, feeling his pants tighten. 

'Not now, please not right now. She isn't even doing anything sexy' 

Oh please, everything about her was sexy. What was he thinking. Even with her teeth chattering, her body shivering. He could set on top of this counter and ruin her, make her his. 

"Mom, the power went out for the second time. And my phone is dead! I had to use the neighbors" he heard her say, she probably had the cutest pout on her lips. 

"I tried turning the valve but it's not working. Only the garage light is turning on- okay, I'll see you soon" she sighed. He heard her hang up the phone and he clenched the edge of the counter, hoping he'd hear her soft footsteps walk away. 

"Thank you for letting me call" she said in a soft voice, closing his eyes and only nodding, not looking back at her. He still didn't hear the footsteps away, he wanted to groan. 

"Won't you look at me?" She asked in a soft voice. Why? He thought. Why do you care if I look at you. 

He didn't understand it.

"You can show yourself out" was all he said. And he regretted it the moment he said it. He sounded like such an asshole. He didn't mean it. 

'STAY! Stay until your dry please. Let me lend you some clothes. Let me keep you warm'. 

Of course he didn't say that. Only a smart person would say that. He was just glad he didn't see her face as she finally walked away and out of his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you'd like me to continue. I have a lot of plans for this story but I'd like to know of anyone likes it. Xx

 Harry thought about what happened all week, she was here in his house. Standing right in his kitchen, dropping water off of her hair onto his floor. Why, why had he been so stupid. In reality Harry knew she probably forgot about him the second she stepped out of his house but he thought about how rude he was Day and night. What if he made her sad? He didn't mean it, she scared him. A little sixteen year old virgin in knee socks and braids. He was at least 6 foot, covered in tattoos. He's been in fights, he's been arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct. He's never been scared but, as soon as he saw her face close up, seeing all the spots and imperfections that he hadn't been able to see before, it scared him. /she/ scared him. Because at that moment, all he wanted to do was grab her by her perfect hips and pull her perfect body close against his, and kiss her perfect lips. He was so close to doing it too. He could have, she was there. 

She wasn't here now, as he woken up on the couch with a terrible hangover. His house was a mess, he had a small get together just last night. She had been with her friend all night so he didn't have to worry about missing her. He just let go, and boy did he regret it now. It was past noon, glad he didn't have work today or else he'd probably be fired. He actually liked his job, he's probably read most of the books there. He liked to escape in them sometimes, in tragic romances or horrors. He had a big shelf of different kind of books in his living room, all dusty and old. He had to start reading again, get his mind off of her. It'll never happen. Never.   
After showering and trying to ease the pain with some Advil, the mail man came and went. He probably had bills piled up. He needed to get himself together. He stepped onto his porch, only glancing over at her house. It was empty and quiet, her mothers car in the drive way but he knew that his girl wasn't there. 

'She's not yours, she will never be yours'

He grabbed the envelopes from his mail box and walked back up to his house, tossing them on the coffee table as he sat down on the couch. Bills, bills and more bills. Until a paper caught his eye. It was a blue envelope, while all the others were white. It wasn't addressed to anyone. In fact, there was nothing written on it. The first thing that came to his mind was that it's a mistake, the mail man made a mistake. But he opened it, and he immediately gasped. 

No, it couldn't be. This was all some mistake. That's what he thought but as he read on, he felt like his bones were tightening up. 

'Dear neighbor whom I don't know the name of, because we never met sadly.   
Thank you for letting me use your phone the other day, it's odd that we've never spoken. I thought only old people lived on this street. Well, your older then me but, you aren't old like needing a respirator or anything. I hope. Anyways, I didn't properly introduce myself. And it was very rude of me. My parents are having a cookout on Saturday, people from the neighborhood and my parents friends from work are coming. Will you come? I'd love to meet you. Maybe you can tell me about your tattoos. I really liked them- the little bit I saw anyways. You have so many. Please come and tell me about them.   
                                      -Louna, or Lou. Most people call me Lou. But call me whatever you want. (:'

His heart was beating so fast, her name. Louna. It was right there in her hand writing. It was as magical as he thought it would be. He read over the letter about twenty times before furrowing his eyebrows. Saturday was tomorrow, when had she put this in her mail box? Must have been when he was out because surly he would have seen her. He hadn't checked his mail all week so, it could have been any day. She wanted me to go, she wanted to meet me and hear about my tattoos. Why wasn't ecstatic? Why wasn't he picking out what to wear right this second?

Because he was thinking clearly, that's why. What would happen? He would go over there and meet her and they'd live happy ever after? No, she'd realize that he's just too old,  and uninteresting. She'd regret it. She was too young, it was weird. People would think it was weird for her to invite him. He hadn't spoken to any of the neighbors, in fact, he avoided them. How could he go? Just to talk to her? She was worth it but, it was weird and suspicious. He was thinking about it too much obviously. He couldn't go. But he didn't just want to ignore the letter, that he couldn't do.

He grabbed a sheet of paper, hoping he had an envelope somewhere. If he thought about it, his letter would be five pages long and just about how her eyelashes were the best thing on this earth. So he didn't think, he just wrote. 

'Louna,

I can't go on Saturday, and it's inappropriate to even invite me. You don't know me, I'd like to keep it that way. I'm 24, and I'm uninterested in meeting any of our neighbors anyways. Don't come over again, and please don't invite me to anything. Invite people your own age.   
                                   -Harry'

His heart lurched even writing those words. They weren't true, he wanted to go but just for her. He didn't want to meet her parents or her friends, or the people he lived by, he only wanted her. So this is what had to be done. He never though she'd want to meet him anyways, maybe he's panicking because she actually does. Maybe he's scared. But he had to give her the letter. He didn't have an envelope so he wrote her name on the folded paper and sighed as he walked out of his house. She hoped it would get to her and not her parents. He didn't want to get her in trouble. He felt uneasy as he walked across the street for the first time, slowly walking up her porch, it didn't creek like his did. He slipped the letter into the box and turned to walk away. He didn't linger, he didn't inhale to see if it smelled like her. He didn't even know what she smelled like. He wanted to know , but he could never.  

Louna, he loved her name. He wanted her to hear him saying it. He wanted to hear her say his name. 

He walked back into his house and slammed the door back, angry with himself. 

"Louna" he spoke softly, he just wanted to say it for the first time. After sending that letter, he had no chance. He never did but now, he didn't even have hope.


	3. Chapter 3

After sending that letter, Harry knew he had to stop this. It wasn't healthy, obsessing over a little girl. Well, she wasn't little but, she was too young for him. Nothing good would have come from him going to that cookout on Saturday. Though, he was feeling a pang of guilt in his chest, like he wanted to go just because she wanted him there. And he wanted to make her happy. But he knew this was for the best. He already sent the letter anyways. 

 

He took his time taking the shower, figuring he could clean up his house and go out and actually shop. He needed things, normal house things and food, and maybe I'd be good to spend his money on something other than beer and weed. He pulled on a black shirt and jeans, that was basically his whole closet. He was sitting down on the bed before hearing quick knocks on his door, furrowing his eyebrows as he stood up and walked over, immediately seeing a baby blue envelope on the ground by his door, like someone had pushed it under the crack. By someone, he knew it was her. He opened the door and just saw a second of her running into her house. Why letters? Why couldn't she just come over- not that he wanted her too. He said specifically for her not too. He didn't want anymore letters, he wanted to be done with this, he was an adult, she was a child basically. Nonetheless, he walked over and picked up the envelope, this time it had his name written in bad cursive on the front. He sat down on his couch and leaned back, opening the letter slowly. 

 

 

'Harry,

 

I don't appreciate you basically calling me a child. I'll be seventeen in three months. And why does it matter how old we are? I just want to know my neighbor. Is that so bad? Please come, we don't have to be around anyone else. It can just be us. I have a treehouse in my back yard, it's high up and if you come early enough, you can come up before anyone gets here, that way no one will see you. 

 

You can bring one of those books you have over and read to me? Or we can even just sit in silence and play cards. Whatever you want. I won't take no for an answer, so please. It starts at 4pm but I'll be in the treehouse at 3, waiting for you. 

 

P.s: Don't put your replies in the mail box, my mom nearly read the last one. You can place it under the mat. 

P.P.S: please come. 

 

-Louna' 

 

Harry didn't know what to think. He didn't think she'd write back. He said no and he thought That'd be it. He also couldn't believe that they were writing letters, she was acknowledging him and writing his name and taking time out of her day to write him. It made him want her more. He did want her, he wanted her smell all over his house. He wanted her to lay with him on his couch and watch old cassette tapes, or lay in bed on a rainy day and run his fingers down her bare back. He didn't have any self control. Not when it came to her, Louna. 

 

To go or not to go. To go or not to..go. Go. He had to go. She wanted him there and he was going to be there. He'd do anything for her. 

 

He stayed in the house the rest of the day, reading over the letters and thinking. The million dollar question, to go or not to go. He knew the answer, she had him. He was going. He was just going through all the ways this could go bad. So many ways he could get in trouble. Fuck it. 

 

\--

A day and many mental breakdowns later, he was standing on his porch. He didn't have any 'nice' clothes. He was dressed in a t shirt and jeans, like normal. Pulling on a hoodie as well because, maybe he wouldn't look so out of place if his tattoos here covered up. Though he did have some on his hands and neck. He couldn't cover them completely. It was 2:40pm. And he was so close to walking over there. Nobody seemed to be outside, but he was nervous. He let his feet carry him across the street, not letting himself think about it and before he knew it, he was climbing up the latter and into the tree house. It was bigger than he thought, and he realized now that he was alone up here. He looked around and saw carpet down, a bean bag chair and a regular one. There was a small table in it as well with a radio, and an extension cord going out the window. There were pictures on the walls, of her. When she was younger and even some sound now. She was with friends and there were pictures by herself. He couldn't help but smile. He didn't even hear anyone come in. 

"You came" he heard from behind him, he wasn't looking but he could hear she was smiling. He slowly turned around, unaware of himself holding his own breath. 

"You wanted me to" he spoke. She had a bag on her hands, setting it down on the floor. She was wearing a plaid pleated skirt that fell about mid thigh, and a white button up shirt that was tucked in with a collar. And those damn knee socks, he felt weak. The first thing he smelt was vanilla, and something sweet. Her hair was pushed back into a braid, going all the way down her back, some strands had fallen, framing her heart shaped face. She was beautiful, so much more beautiful up close. He never noticed the light freckles she hand spread across her nose or how long her eyelashes were. 

"You didn't have to come, I mean I don't want you to be here if you didn't want to come" she said with a shrug as she tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear. But all he heard was that she didn't want him here after all, his heart sank quickly. 

"You don't want me here?" He asked, breaking eye contact and looking anywhere else but at her. He didn't want her to see how disappointed he was. 

"I want you" She said quickly, making Harry look at her, almost gasping. 

"Here! I-I want you here" she corrected her self, she freckled cheeks turning red.

Harry was getting off on this, watching her stutter over her words. Watching her cheeks turn read, hearing her voice quiver nervously. He loved it, she was nervous around him. That only had a couple of meanings. He didn't want to make it awkward though so he began looking around again.

"Do you usually hang out In here?" He asked as he looked out the window, seeing a man setting out a table. 

"Yes sir. I spend most my time up here" she said. 

Sir. Sir? He felt his pants tighten again. God, he was so weak. She didn't say it like that. But he couldn't help himself. 

"You don't have to call me that" he said as he sat down on the chair, running his sweaty palms down the front of his jeans. 

"Well, your an adult right? And your a man. That's what you told me in your letter." She said as she picked up the bag again and walked over to the table. He could tell she was being sarcastic, back to when he wrote that he was too old to be hanging out with her. It was true.

"Well, yes but-" he couldn't possibly tell her how it made him feel. That her calling him sir made him hard in his jeans. Around her, it was like he was a teenager again, anything she did could make him hard. 

"Nevermind" he said, shaking his head before looking over at what she was doing. She had opened the CD player on the radio and put in a CD, soft music playing lowly. 

"I brought food up. If you didn't show up I was gonna stay up here anyways. I hate being around my parents friends" she said with a sigh, turning around and holding two cans of lemonade. 

"I could have stole a bottle of beer for you but, I didn't want to risk getting caught"  she said and it made him smile a bit, reaching to take the cam and shaking his head. 

"This is fine, thank you" he said, watching her. She opened her can and took a sip, a small drip running down her chin before she wiped it away. He was here, in her treehouse and drinking lemonade that she had gotten for him. She wanted him... here. She wanted him here. 

She was already his, he didn't care what anyone would say. He could treat her so nicely, he could make her happy. 

"Why did you write me letters? Why not just come over and ask" he found himself saying. He was curious about that, he's never gotten a letter before and he liked it but it was so different. She was so different and unique. 

"Nobody writes letters anymore. I think it's way more personal then a text or a call because you can keep them. You can hold them in your hands and know that, they touched that paper and wrote on it" she said and he swore he fell in love with her right then. She was perfect, so perfect and innocent and young and pure. He wanted that, he wanted to make her impure, but in the most loving ways. 

"And, I got a pack of colorful envelopes for Christmas so, I like using them" she giggled the most beautiful giggle in the world. That's why he got sent those blue envelopes, it was adorable really. He watched her sit down on the bean bag chair, setting her lemonade can down on the floor beside her and humming, looking up at him with furrowed brows. 

"What?" He asked her. She was staring at him like she was analyzing him or something, it made him feel a bit nervous and insecure because he wasn't wearing the best clothes and, his hair was it's usual mess. 

"Do you play an instrument? You look like you do. You look like you'd be the drummer in like... a rock band or something" she ended up saying, making him chuckle again and shake his head softly. 

"No, no I'm definitely not in a rock band. I, uh, used to know how to play guitar but, I haven't in a while" he shrugged and set his drink down on the wood floor as well, leaning back in his chair and looking over at her again. She extended her legs out, crossing them at the ankles. Her thighs looked so smooth, and the lace at the top of her knee softly just made her look more sweet. 

"That's too bad. It would have been pretty cool. But, you're still cooler than everyone else here" she said, making him a bit confused because he didn't know what she meant by that. 

"How?"

She shrugged softly as she looked up at him. 

"My family is lame, and my parents don't let me do anything. I asked to get my nose pierced for my seventeenth birthday and my mom basically looked at me like I just killed her dog" she said with a laugh, shrugging again. 

"You're just cool, with your tattoos and, how your house smells like cigarettes and that big bookshelf you have in your living room" she said with a smile. 

Harry couldn't believe how much she paid attention in that three minutes that she was in his house. He wanted to pick her up and press her against the wall, kiss her neck and tell her everything that he loved about her. Everything. He tried picturing her with a nose ring. She'd still look so cute and innocent. 

He chuckled and reached into the pocket of his jacket and grabbed his cigarette and lighter, putting it between his teeth before lighting it up. 

"If it were me, I'd take you to get your nose pierced" he said, blowing the smoke out. He didn't mean for it to sound so deep but, it was true. He'd probably do anything she asked. He looked over at her and she was smiling widely with pink cheeks, before she stood up quickly. 

"Let's take a picture!" She exclaimed and reached into the box she had under the table, pulling out a Polaroid camera. 

"I take pictures of my friends all the time but, it gets boring you know? Would you let me take a picture of you?" She asked, happiness in her eyes as she turned on the camera. He wasn't sure, he didn't remember the last time he every took a picture and he wouldn't even know what to do. He figured she noticed now unsure he was. 

"Or we can take a picture together. Okay? Just one?" She asked and he couldn't say no to her. She was so excited. He sighed and nodded, standing up and walking over to her. She faved the camera to them and he leaned down, putting his face by hers. He was overwhelmed by the smell of her, sweet and comforting. Unconsciously, he set his hands on her hips and pulled her closer against his chest, breathing in her smell deeply. He heard her gasp softly but she didn't pull away. That was a good thing. 

"O-okay. Smile" she said before he saw a flash. He wasn't even ready, no doubt the picture was of her pretty face and him smelling her hair. 

'Like a creep'

"Don't you have to shake it?" He asked as he pulled away, backing up and watching her as she turned around to face him. She was much shorter now that they were close to each other. The top of her head probably came right to his shoulder. He wanted to hold her in his arms. 

She shook the picture and it slowly cleared up. His eyes were closed and his nose was in her hair, she was smiling beautifully. They looked like a couple. 

"We look good together" he heard her say and shivered a bit. He expected her to give him some explanation or take it back but she didn't. She just walked over and pinned the picture up with a thumb tac. She stayed looking at the picture for a while, smiling. 

"Don't take this the wrong way, Harry. But I think you're very handsome"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No kissy in this chapter BUT JUST BE PATIENT. please comment if you want another chapter fast x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id really love some feedback from whenever likes this story, so I know if I should continue or not. And what I should and shouldn't change! x

Soon enough, people started to arrive to Louna's backyard. It was so strange to be up here in her treehouse while her parents and the rest of the people from the neighborhood were just down there, not knowing a thing. He didn't know how he ended up sitting on the floor with her, her head on his shoulder as he read some anonymous poem book that she had brought out. He'd been reading out loud for a while, she said she liked his voice, and to keep reading. He read over one that she said was her favorite. 

'Mountains of a million men  
A velocity of cinematic lights  
giving birth to flames; like rising dragons  
transforming into women, into art.   
Fires, feathers and golden snakes  
caved bodies of femme fatales  
hell's transgressive angels  
fulfil fantasies of married men.  
Crowds, celebrating with beer and cigars  
chanting in French, desiring sweet flesh.  
No woman resembled his fatal lover,  
Lady Moulin Rouge.  
In crowds of lust, danger gleamed upon  
that young, seductive touch  
of a female, lost within  
mountains of a million men.  
The nymphet of his desire  
Soft and stark naked  
holding a cigar; inhaling  
the sweet betrayal of suicide. '

He asked her why, and she just smiled and put her head back down on his shoulder. It was a dark poem made to sound so romantic. He found one that he really liked, telling her that it was his favorite. 

'He thought, as the moonlight swam   
into the window and lit her shoulder   
blades:   
‘There is nothing more   
beautiful, than the way the   
universe is always chasing you.'

It reminded him of her and he realized why when he read over it again. He always thought she was like the sun, shining bright, center of attention, hot like a summers day. 

But, now that he was with her, feeling how she clutched his arm like this, her favorite poem. She was deeper than he thought, she had this sadness in her that he could feel now. It was stupid of him to think of her so shallow, as just a beautiful face. She was so much more, like the moon. She wasn't the sun, she was the moon. Dark, and quiet but beautiful, full of secrets. 

"I like that one too" she said softly once he read the poem. She wanted him to read more, so he did. He read and read, folding over the corners of the pages that he liked so maybe she would read them and think of him. The noice outside died down and it began to get darker. When it got to the point where he couldn't see the words on the book, he sighed and closed it, looking over to see that she was asleep, her eyes closed and her head on his shoulder, holding his arm close to her as if she wanted him to stay. There was no light in here but he could still see her by the dim light coming from the house. 

"Louna" he whispered softly, putting the book down and reaching over to tuck her hair behind her ear, away from her face. She had taken her hair down from the braid a while ago, he asked her too. She was beautiful either way but he loved her hair down. She flinched at the action and opened her eyes, seeming confused but when she looked up at him, she smiled a small smile. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I- I didn't mean to fall asleep" she said as she sat up, letting go of his arm to tuck her hair more behind her ears, rubbing her eyes softly. 

"It's okay. I just-.. I think I have to go" he said, sighing a bit. She would sure have to go in soon anyways, and he could stay here all night but he didn't want to risk her parents finding out she was in here with someone. He watched her smile fall a bit but she looked around and probably realized it was much later and her parents would be looking for her. 

"Oh, okay. Um-" she said, standing up and looking out the little window. She had to lean over him to do it and he just wanted to lean forward and press his lips to her smooth thighs. He knew he couldn't, she probably wouldn't wanna see him again. He couldn't risk that. 

"Let me go down first, and I'll walk you to the side walk" she said, moving to open the hatch and crawl down the latter. He quickly went after her, looking around as well but nobody was around, only the kitchen light on inside her house. She suddenly took his hand and began running across her back yard, which he followed quickly, gripping her hand softly. They walked through the gate that led to the front of her house and stopped running, walking to the side walk where she looked over at him. 

"Will I see you again?" She asked softly. 

"If you want to" 

"I'll write you, okay?"

"Okay"

"Do you want a green envelope this time, or a pink one?"

"Surprise me"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, he just let it happen, let all of this happen. He was in a bit of a daze, feeling her lips against his cheeks and hearing the small noise her kiss made. 

"Bye Harry" she said, running back into her back yard and out of his eye sight.

"Bye Louna."

'My moon, my stars, my pain and suffering. All of my love is yours and only yours if you want it. please want it'

He walked across the street and into his dark house. He didn't know how he felt, he felt kind of complete in that moment. She completed him in just one day, in just a couple of hours. He could still smell her on him. Vanilla- maybe coconut. He was never good with smells, all he knew is that it was her, on him. Her lips were on his cheek, and he held her hand, she fell asleep against his shoulder. She trusted him enough to fall asleep against his shoulder. She liked the sound of his voice and he read poetry to her. He felt like a kid, she made him feel like a kid with a crush. He felt like she needed him, and the details of how old they were, whether it was legal or not. That didn't matter. He undressed and fell into bed, not needing to get high to be able to fall asleep. He did it so easily, thinking of her. 

 

Louna: (Luna) the moon goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter. x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short I know but I'm just getting back into this story, I lost interest but I lot of you want me to keep going so I'm gonna try. If any of you wanna role play this with me, kik me @prettylou.

It had been a little over a week, again too long. He needed to see Louna, to hear her voice again and see her pretty smile. Harry had went back to his old ways, as if he was having Louna withdrawals, he was high all the time and only left his house to go to work, the guys came over a few times to drink and what not but Harry mostly watched her house, he'd seen her a couple times, once in the morning, getting into the car with her backpack, her dad taking her to school. Once on the weekend, she was in little shorts and a sweater, checking the mail. Not once did she look over at his house. It wasn't until a week and a half later when he walked outside, heading to his car, that he saw the envelope, right on his welcome mat, it was light green and it had his name written in cute cursive, a pink heart sticker on it as well. He didn't even remember he was going to the shop, he just took the envelope and went back inside, opening it fast. 

'Harry, I meant to write this sooner but I didn't really know what to say. I like spending time with you, I know you may think that's weird because I'm young and you probably like spending time with people your age but, can we see each other again? Maybe you can come to the treehouse tonight, midnight? This is crazy and I'm embarrassed even sending this but.. come if you'd like. I'll be there :)'

His heart swelled in a way that it shouldn't for her sixteen year old self. She didn't need to be embarrassed, he did. He read it over, even in writing he could tell she was nervous, she crossed out some words she misspelled and rewrote them and on the bottom there was a random drawing of a cat face. 

He felt like he couldn't say no to her, imagine her up in that tree house at midnight, devastated that he didn't come. That couldn't happen, he couldn't upset her like that. 

Midnight, it took so long to get here but it's finally here. The street was pitch black, and quiet. He had on some black jeans and a matching hoodie, looking a bit sketchy but he didn't care. He had a book in his hand as he walked over to her house and quickly back to that gate he came out of last time. He could see the treehouse, he saw a dim light. He knew her parents must be asleep and she must have snuck out just to be there with him. He made sure no one was around before making his way over to the tree and climbing up the crooked latter, immediately pushing the door open and as soon as he did, he heard a gasp. 

Louna had sat up, startled before seeing it was Harry, a wide smile spreading on her face.

"You came" she said, her voice tinted with shyness but joy as well. He looked her over, she had on black leggings, and a light pink, baggy, knitted sweater. She had on fuzzy socks and she was sitting on her bean bag chair, with a blanket. 

"Of course I did. You wanted me too" he said as he climbed his way inside and shut the hatch quietly, smiling softly as he looked at her. He chair was in two French braids and her eyes looked tired, cheeks slightly red and freckles dotted over them. 

"Whatcha got there?" She asked with a curious voice, looking at what he was holding, a black, leather book without any writing on the cover. 

"Oh- it's a poetry book. It's for you" he said quickly, holding it out to her, he didn't know why but he was nervous. "It's filled with poems I think you'd like. I remembered I had it and .. thought of you" he shrugged, watching her look down at it. He sat back against the wooden wall and she looked back up at him. Her face was unreadable. Soon she was making her way over to him, on the carpet until she was sitting right beside him. 

"Will you read it to me Harry, like last time?" She asked softly as she handed the book back and he just nodded, taking his eyes off hers to open the book, he had a few page folded down, ones he thought she'd like. He began reading one, Louna had pulled her knees up to her chest as she listened. 

After the second one, she reached for his hand, silently, she took it and brought it to her face, her eyes closing as she guided the back of Harry's hand to run over her cheek. He didn't know why she was doing this, he was intrigued, confused, fond, and maybe a little aroused by the intimate moment. He finally took control of his hand and cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her cheek bone and watching her open her eyes, looking at him like she needed him. 

"Will you hold me, Harry?" She asked in a whisper. He swore for a second he saw her eyes get glossy, like she was having some kind of internal struggle. He just wanted to make her feel okay again. She looked sad, but come to think of it, she always looked that way. He nodded slowly and she didn't waist a second, she crawled onto his lap and his breath hitched, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of it, holding onto him for dear life and at this point he dropped the book and wrapped his arms around her as well, holding her close to him and feeling her relax, practically melt into him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited. 
> 
> I would love some feedback because I don't have motivation to keep going. I love the story but I haven't been feeling very creative lately so tell me what you think, tell me what you want to see more of and what you don't like. Don't hold back. You can also kik me if you have any further questions, it's easier for me to reply there. ( prettylou. )

Harry didn't know how long it had been, probably around ten minutes but it felt like a life time, not that it was a bad thing. Harry didn't know what this was about, she seemed dependent on him right now but for what, he didn't know. He didn't know if she was okay, or if she was just tired. Harry didn't mind this at all, she was gripping the back of his shirt like she didn't want him to let go and he could hear her breathing that had gotten much calmer since before. Like she just completely relaxed against him, all her muscles just unhinged and her weight on him, not that it was a lot anyways. And she felt warm, very warm. He didn't want to break this moment. He could have just laid his head back against the wall and fell into a peaceful sleep like this, but he couldn't do that. 

"Louna" he whispered, slowly rubbing her back, he wasn't scared to do that anymore. Unless she told him not to. He thought she had fell asleep, until he heard her sniffle and shift, slowly sitting back still on his lap, looking at him. She looked tired and she didn't have that sweet smile that she always had. 

"Sorry" she mumbled but still she didn't make any move to get off his lap, he just looked at her and shook his head softly. 

"Don't be sorry. But, something is wrong" He said carefully. They didn't know each other that well, if something was wrong, why would she want him to know. But he wanted to know what was wrong. He didn't ask if, he knew. She was so graceful, but he could see past it. He could see that she perfected the act of looking happy, looking fulfilled, she's had many years to practice but what could be wrong? He wasn't a teenager, and he certainly didn't live the life it looked like she was living. He grew up in a bad neighborhood, a two bedroom apartment. He didn't live with parents, but an alcoholic man who he should have grown up calling dad, and a woman who'd rather stick needles in her arm then give him as much as a motherly smile. Those weren't parents, they didn't earn that title. He took care of himself. She didn't seem to have that problem but what the fuck does he know. Nothing, because she didn't talk about herself. And he desperately wanted to know every little detail. 

"You have a motorcycle, don't you Harry?" She asked, seeming to dodge right past his question, looking at him and tucking her long, straight, dark hair behind her ears, such beautiful hair. He blinked, almost completely mesmerized by how exquisite she was, before nodding. 

"I do" he answered, not knowing how she even knew, it was in the garage all the time and he only took it out maybe once a month, it used to be all the time, ever since he saved up enough money to buy the junk and fix it up as a sixteen year old, with the cool guy that worked at the car garage, Harry used to wish the guy was his dad, he was cool, and nice, and he didn't reek of whiskey. 

"Take me for a ride. Away from here" 

That's all he needed, he didn't ask why, he didn't ask about her parents and what if they woke up. He didn't care, at all. She seemed to be stuck to him like glue as they jumped down from the latter, she grabbed onto his arm with her hand that was covered by the sleeve of her sweater. And she didn't even make him run this time. They walked across her yard and then across the street. He opened his garage and pulled the sheet off of his black motorcycle, she looked at it like it was the horse that was gonna ride them into the sunset, and then she looked at Harry like he was the prince. Even for tonight, even for just the next hour. 

"Put this on" he said, handing her the helmet. She nodded and slipped it on, it was probably a tad to big. She fumbled with the latch and bit her lip as she tried to snap it on. He just smiled and reached up to help her. As he grabbed onto the latch, her hands slid onto the back of his, softly, her fingers were cold. She just stayed there patiently as he latched it before finally letting her hands fall to her side. 

"How's it look?" 

"Exquisite"

She blushed, and smiled for the first time that night, a real smile. He rolled the motorcycle out of the garage and faced it to the street, putting his own helmet on and swinging his leg over the side to sit down. 

"You sit here, and hold onto me tight. I won't go that fast but don't let go. Okay?" He told her, he didn't want her to get hurt. He was an excellent driver but, she was a priority to keep safe in any situation when she was with him. She also swung her leg over like a champ and sat down, pressing close against her back and slowly sliding her hands to wrap around his waist.

"You can go fast, I promise I won't let go" she told him and he smiled. She was the first person he was ever gonna take for a ride on this, everyone else had been to scared, every other girl he fooled around with. But this was Louna and obviously she wasn't like any other girl. 

He started the bike and it roared to life, she tightened her arms around him and he took off, slow at first just to get down the street but he soon gassed it up and he heard her squeal and hold onto him tightly, she was smiling, he could tell. It made him smile as well. 

"Faster!" She laughed out, loudly into his ear, her hands were gripping his shirt now and the roads were car free, not one in sight. He went faster.

Louna had closed her eyes and tossed her head back, feeling the moment. It was almost erotic, Harry wished he could see how she looked. But after getting used to the feeling, she opened her eyes and looked at all the lights passing, everything was more beautiful now, and she felt happy, away from her troubles. He only slowed down a bit, she didn't mind. She just enjoyed the ride.

Harry didn't know where he was going at first but one place popped into his mind. And he drove, about ten minutes and she didn't complain or even care to ask 'where are we going?'.

He drove down a dirt road until the lake came into view. It was way too cold to swim but it was beautiful. He came to a slow stop and let or a heavy breath, smiling a bit. 

"How'd you like it?" He asked, looking back at her and she smiled widely, her cheeks red and her eyes glossy but not from sadness. 

"I loved it, you're so cool" she said with a small laugh. She got off the bike and he did too, kick stand up before he took off his helmet and put it down, looming at Louna, she was just waiting patiently for help. He smiled and reached up to take hers off as well, which she immediately fixed her hair after, she didn't have too. 

"C'mon" he mumbled and grabbed her hand, he was just gonna hold it regularly but she moved to lace their fingers together. He needed to stop being such a boy and start making the first moves, but he was scared, he didn't know what she didn't like. She didn't seem scared to do what she wanted herself so, maybe he had to just go along with whatever she wanted. And he would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited.
> 
> And extremely different from what I wrote before. I didn't want to rush them being together at all but I just felt like it was right ha, and sorry for th vulgarness, but this isn't some pg13 fic and it won't be in the future either. Hope you liked it and as always leave me a comment because it motivates me to write :) -Hope

Harry led Louna over to the doc of the lake. It's not like he used to come here as a kid or whatever, he just found this place a couple months ago and thought it was cool. I the summer if he better, because they could actually swim. Louna held his hand gently and walked close to him, down the wooden doc to the the edge where they sat down. He was content with whatever she wanted to do, or be. Tonight wasn't about him, he wanted her to be comfortable with him because she didn't even look comfortable in her own home. 

"I gave you a ride, now you have to answer a question" Harry spoke, looking over at her. She didn't look at him, just looked out at the moonlit lake and nodded. 

"Ask away"

"What happened tonight that made you so upset?" He asked softly, he could tell she was upset even though she didn't say anything. She asked him to meet her at midnight and basically just had him hold her for a while, and she held onto him so tight, and she asked him to take her away. He was okay with all of that, he would hold her and take her away when she needed but why. 

"My parents are getting a divorce" she said softly with a shrug, for some reason he didn't buy it but she spoke again before he could get a word out.

"Which, isn't what I'm sad about. I mean, they hate each other... it's better if they do. We'll be much better off without my dad anyways" she shrugged softly and kicked her feet, letting go of his hand so she could pull her sleeves over them. Her nose was red and he knew she was cold, but he didn't have a shirt under this hoodie he was wearing. 

"Come here" he said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close, she didn't seem to dislike it, she just leaned closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. It was like a natural thing for her to do that. 

"Well then why are you upset?" He asked, he understood if it was just he parents getting divorced, he understood that it could be unsettling to someone like her who's had her parents together all her life but, she didn't seem to care about that part. 

"My dad wants to take my little brother and .. sometimes he's not so nice to him" she said softly, he could practically hear her frown. 

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He knew what she probably meant by that but what could he say? He's not a part of her family, he didn't know anything about her situation. 

"I'm sorry" he said softly. He couldn't try to fix her every worry, problem and everything that made her upset. He wanted to, he wanted her to be the happiest but he couldn't.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure my mum will fight it in court or whatever. I mean she has to" Louna said with and shrug, she didn't want to think about it anymore, she came here with Harry to get away from all that. And to just be with him. She Wanted to leave all her home troubles just there, home. She looked up at him, her head still on his shoulder so when he looked down, their faces were so close. Harry wouldn't try to kiss her, he couldn't. A move like that could get him in trouble if this wasn't what she wanted, maybe she just really wanted a friend and if he kissed her, it could ruin everything. But could he really be her friend? He's spent days and night just thinking about kissing her and touching her sweet body. He's stayed awake countless night, fucking his fist to the thought of her. It was vulgar and wrong but he couldn't help it. He respected her and he was a horrible person for even doing that but she made him crazy, without even doing anything. He thought of all of that, just in the three seconds that past before Louna leaned up some more and connected their lips, he almost didn't feel it because it was so soft but, when he did, it felt exactly like he thought it would feel. Right. It felt right. He pulled her closer only slightly and kissed her back, putting a little more pressure into the kiss and she didn't think other wise. He was kissing her, this girl that he had been weak for, for so long. And she's the one who kissed him, he was in heaven and she was definitely an angel. 

He didn't remember a lot after that. He didn't remember driving home, he didn't remember her getting off the bike and them taking off their helmets. He did remember pulling her close by her waist and kissing her right there in his driveway, he kissed her deeper and she just stood on her tippy toes and let him. He did remember her pulling away first and telling him goodnight before running back over to her yard and he definitely remembered how the release felt when he jerked off five minutes later to the thought of that kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk, this chapter is everywhere. Not sure if I like it

Harry was the in this place again... in this plain and cold house, no new letter from Louna. No sign of her, nothing. Well, one morning he did see her walk out to the car but she didn't look over to his house. She never does, it's almost like she doesn't even think about him unless she wants to. Meanwhile Harry is thinking about her all the damn time, they kissed, twice. And sure, Harry's done way more then kissing with someone but this was different, it was like her lips were the first ones he'd ever touched. She had that effect on him and he had no idea why, she was just a girl, a young girl who was probably confused about her feelings. But she had this fiery spirit, her laugh was the sweetest thing he's ever heard and she looked like an angel no matter what she did. And Harry was fucked. 

He was worried because she hadn't wrote him, and how was he supposed to write her? He couldn't put the letter in her mail box, she told him not too, and he didn't have her number. He had no way of even talking to her. He thought crazy things, like what if he just watched her house, see when her parents left, see when he could get her alone. He just wanted to talk to her, and make sure she didn't hate him or regret what happened. Louna was his girl, and maybe it wasn't an official thing yet but he stopped thinking responsibly, he wanted her, in every sense. He was sick and tired of staying in this house and drinking until he passed out, smoking until his vision was fuzzy, she made his whole world clear, she made him want to clean up and be there for her. It made him mad because he was there for her, whenever she needed it, he took her away, held her, read to her. Maybe he just needed to find someone to fuck, someone who he wouldn't actually go to jail for fucking. Of course he had a few people in mind, Violet. She went to high school with him, they hooked up all the time but that was it, she was like him, and she didn't want a relationship. She was cool, his age, tattooed like him. And she was hot. 

But she wasn't Louna, in fact she was the exact opposite. Louna was soft, sweet, smooth, all cute dressed and pink cheeks. Violet was more edgy, arms tattooed. She was still beautiful but she wasn't Louna. 

she wouldn't fulfill Harry's needs but she'd do for the night. He needed it. It was Friday, he was lonely and she was far from his mind now that he was drunk and called violet to come over, obviously she did. It was nice, they fucked, harry didn't have to be gentle. And she was into it too. He just needed to relieve the stress of missing Louna and wanting her so badly. He didn't want her for this though, no, he'd be content just seeing her everyday, just hearing her voice. Anything. But after, he still missed her. Violet was getting ready to leave, Harry had just gotten out of the shower and tugged a shirt on when the doorbell rang. He was still dryinghis hair. 

"Since when do you have visitors?" Violet laughed and saw that Harry was still getting dressed, walking over to the door after pulling her boots on, opening it and furrowing her eyebrows as she saw this short, cutesy girl, in French braids and a school uniform. The girl seemed just as confused as Violet did.

"Can I help you?" Violet said, only seeing this little girl, looking like she was 13 even though she was really sixteen. Louna did have a younger look, especially in her school uniform.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing that came out of Louna mouth. Harry heard her voice from the room and almost tripped as he ran across his bed and out to the living room, stopping when he saw Louna by the door with a slight pout on her face and Violet looking back at him with her eyebrow raised. 

"Louna." He said, in complete surprise, his face heating up a bit before realizing that Violet was there as well. 

"Oh, this is Louna, my neighbor. Louna, Do you need to use my phone again? The power is always going out at her house" Harry rambled, talking quickly as he looked from Louna to Violet. 

He didn't know what she was doing here. It's nearly been two weeks, two weeks and no letter, and now she just comes over here without any warning. Louna seemed to pout more as she moved past Violet. 

"Yeah, I do need to use your phone" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She just wanted this girl gone, whoever she was. Harry nodded and laughed, more of a forceful laugh, looking back at Violet and telling her to give him one moment. He took lounas hand and led her though the kitchen and too his bedroom, where she stomped over to the newly made bed and sat down. 

"Who's that?" She asked and Harry didn't know why Louna sounded upset, or why she was pouting and looking at him like he did something wrong. 

"She's.. she's a friend. Louna why are you here? I haven't seen you in two weeks" he said, not that he wasn't happy, but he was confused. 

"Make her leave" was all Louna said and Harry nodded, walking out and into the living room.   
Harry swallowed thickly and moved to pick up violets bag, handing it to her and walking her to the door.

"Uh, so nice to see you again. Really." He said and she walked out, Harry shutting the door behind her. He knew he didn't have to give her the 'I'll call you' or 'I had a nice time.' Violet didn't care, she came for the fuck as well. Harry sighed and walked back into the room, looking at Louna. She seemed to look him up and down, fiddling with one of her braids in her hair. Did Harry mention that she looked beautiful, exquisite. Always. 

"You're in your boxers" she spoke and Harry looked down, he most certainly was. He sighed and turned to walk into his closet, grabbing some jeans to pull on quickly, looking out and watching Louna. She stood up from the bed and looked down at it. It was just made quickly, after what he and Violet did on it. He walked out, looking at her. She seemed to back away from the bed even more. 

"You don't like me anymore?... did you ever?" She spoke, not looking at him. Harry frowned, he was so confused. They kissed once- well, twice. He didn't know Louna liked him, why was this making her upset? She never told him her feelings and he hated it. 

"I... I do. Louna I do like you but.. you haven't even made an effort to talk to me. And it's not like I have your number. Am I just supposed to be here for you whenever you need? No interactions in between whenever you just need me to hold you?" He asked, maybe he should have just said sorry and kissed her again but it did make him mad, she either wanted to be around him or she didn't.   
Louna seemed to be thinking, and then her eyes seemed to tear up and Harry just said fuck it. He sighed and rushed over to her, picking her up in his arms and carrying her out of the bedroom and into the living room, sitting down and holding her on his lap. She nuzzled against him and sniffled. 

"I'm sorry. I want to see you everyday but I can't. It's so hard for me to even be over here right now, the only reason I am is because my parents are gone for the weekend. And I wanted to spend all I can with you" she said softly, looking up at him. Her parents were gone for the weekend, he figured he brother was somewhere else. And she wanted to be here with him. He was happy again. 

"I'm really sorry-"

"Shh, come here"

He cupped he cheek and brought her face close, their lips touching softly before Louna eventually pushed forward and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck. It wasn't a long and hot kiss because Harry pulled away, running his fingers along her thigh softly. 

An hour later, they were still on this couch, Louna had discarded her shoes and was cuddled up against him in her little shirt and socks that came to her thighs, watching a movie. Harry didn't have a cable so Louna ran back to her house and brought over some dvds, she picked a Disney one and they made popcorn, and ate it while they watched the movie.


End file.
